


A special kind of poison

by Qiralyn_Cassette



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gray Iroh, Grey Iroh, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Mentioned Zuko (Avatar), Morally ambiguous Iroh (Avatar), Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiralyn_Cassette/pseuds/Qiralyn_Cassette
Summary: After the Agni Kai, Iroh invites Ozai to drink tea.
Relationships: Iroh & Ozai (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 70





	A special kind of poison

Iroh walks up to Ozai who is already prepared for whatever tongue-lashing Iroh plans to dish out.

“I did what I needed to do.” Ozai says coldly without a hint of remorse

Iroh looks him dead in the eye “I understand, brother. You can not afford to let such disrespect go unpunished or people will begin to question you.”

Ozai is taken aback, he thought for sure Iroh would be screaming at him on how he could be so heartless. Ozai looks to Iroh and from what he can tell his brother seems genuine sharing the same smirk as he.

“I’m glad we finally agree on something, brother.” He says

“Zuko had it coming for a long time now. I thought under my tutelage I could make him stronger and more fit to take on the throne but I see now there was no hope for him.” Iroh says with a voice as cold and cruel as Ozai’s

Ozai smirks at his brother “Yes he certainly did, I wonder if he’ll survive the night? Should I allow the medics to attend to his wounds?

“Perhaps leave it up to fate? If he is strong, he will survive, and if not…”

“You’re absolutely correct.” Ozai smiles a wicked smile.

“Always happy to help, brother.” Iroh says as he does a small bow

“It’s been quite a day, Ozai. Perhaps some tea would be good for us, no?” Iroh suggests 

“Always thinking about tea, aren’t you brother? Fine, I guess ill give in this time but don’t expect it to be a common occurrence!” Ozai says knowing if he doesn’t his brother will pester him for the rest of the day.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Iroh says as he leads Ozai to his room and starts boiling the water.

Ozai watches Iroh make the tea, some of the plants he uses seem quite strange but he doesn’t complain since he isn’t knowledgeable in plants like his brother is.

When the tea is finished Ozai starts slowly sipping at it while listening to his brother blab about Pai Sho and whatever else he does.

Ozai isn’t really paying attention to his brother since he’s busy thinking about earlier. Ozai was sure Iroh would throw a fit about what Ozai did but he did the exact opposite, he supported Ozai. Maybe Zuko was such a failure that Iroh had finally given up on him? Still, something felt amiss. Did Iroh truly believe that Zuko deserved all that just for speaking out of turn? Had he finally managed to manipulate his brother into turning against Zuko?

“I think I should take my leave, I have things to attend to.” Ozai says once he finishes his tea.

“Of course, brother. Thank you for taking some time out of your busy schedule to join me.” Iroh says after he finishes his current sip.

Ozai nods and leaves the room feeling satisfied that his brother seemed to be against Zuko as much as he was. Perhaps if Ozai paid more close attention to Iroh he would have noticed that Iroh's cup of tea is still full despite Iroh slowly sipping at it but he hadn't. Maybe if Ozai took the time to learn tea making he would have realized that the tea leaves Iroh used to make the tea weren't tea leaves but he didn't.

The next day Iroh is crowned Firelord after Ozai’s untimely and mysterious death...


End file.
